Race for Your Life Mac
| Prev = Bloo Tube | Next = TBA }} “Race for Your Life, Mac & Bloo” is an episode from the sixth (and final) season of Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends that premiered on May 29th, 2008 at 8:30 PM ET/PT on Cartoon Network. The episode is unique as that visitors to the Cartoon Network website helped decide the outcome of a race between the episode’s two main protagonists, Mac and Bloo, in a 30-mile race from an arcade in the home town of Foster’s, The Prize Hive to the house with the ending airing that night, and the runner-up seen on said website shortly thereafter. The voting began on May 19th, 2008 by way of playing the “Big Shot Checkers” game on cartoonnetwork.com, and ran until prior to the airing of the episode. Plot Mac beats Bloo at many games at The Prize Hive, so the imaginary friend challenges his creator to a race - thirty miles - from the arcade to Foster’s, and starts off by going alone, whilst Mac decides it’s not worth the bother, but chases him anywho. Mac gets slowed down by the old adage “Step on a crack and break your momma’s back” among other things. Meanwhile, Blooregard needs electrolytes, which he mispronounces “electric lights” including carrying a reindeer akin to those used in Christmas displays for homes. Mac gets lost in the town while Bloo drinks a mega sized drink, but must go to the bathroom...but has to buy something from an inept teenage clerk in order to do so, so the clerk sells a ton of chains for only 25¢ (US). While all this is going on, Mac thinks Bloo is cheating. He mistakes a emo girl wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt for him, then a blue balloon carried on a stroller by a baby and finally a policeman bent over to give a ticket to a parked car and gets chased by all of them. Afterward, he needs something to give him one of those “sugar rushes,” so he buys an caffinated energy drink, and after a delayed response, goes bananas. Meanwhile, Bloo decides to buy a new running outfit - complete with sneakers, for which he has no feet - and trades in the lights and chains for them. However, both wind up back at the Prize Hive. In the final act, they decide to take public transportation...but not for long as the race is rerun, and this time, straight to Foster’s. This time, they both aren't destracted by anything, but when Mac begins to lose, he desides to play by Bloo's rules by cheating as well, and steels a bike, which Bloo can't ride on because he has no feet to pedal. However, when Mac see's his shoes untied, he goes to tie them. When the votes were counted, Mac was the winner when Bloo slamed into a pole when he was about to win. and got his moment in the sun, but not before going into the hospital for exaustion, and again raced in the hospital. The alternate ending saw Bloo winning by using Mac’s sneakers on his hands (he took the sneakers when Mac was tieing them) after he lost them falling down, and he wound up in the same hospital. That ending ran on cartoonnetwork.com from May 30th through June 9th, 2008.